


The Touch of Zaconia

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Space Pirates, sexy aliens, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuya is only on the Federation Starstation Silverstream because his father has to attend a political meeting. How was he to know the guy he met is a pirate bent on stealing the ship’s secret cargo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Zaconia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a Picture Challenge. It was of an evil-looking Seto holding a scared-looking Jounouchi from behind. Jounouchi had a cell phone in one hand. I think they were supposed to be against a building with the lights of the city in the background, but it looked like laser fire to me, so...  
> All you need to know about Tribbles - http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Tribble
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi may own Yugi-Oh, but this insane piece is mine! XD  
> 

“I told you to go the other way.”

Katsuya thanks God for the strong arm around his waist and the fact that the ship’s shields are still up where they are on the starboard side. Otherwise he’d be dead from the vacuum of space. He clutches his communication device still in his left hand then glances over his right shoulder at the sharp-tongued man he met just three hours prior.

Blue eyes are filled with amusement at his plight and a smirk covers full lips. Katsuya scowls at him, his fear gone for the moment.

“What’s so funny?!”  
“You,” the man, Seto, rumbles in his low baritone.

Seto is ignoring the blasts of colored lights that indicate laser fire happening all around them. If just one beam strays, shield or no shield, the vibration alone can send them falling to their deaths.

“Hey!” One of the man’s large hands snags Katsuya’s communicator and drops it over the edge. “You dumbass! Why’d you do that for?!”  
“Since you deemed it necessary to follow me this far, you may as well go all the way.”

A white ship rises up from below, sporting the well-known skull and crossbones insignia. “Whoa! It’s a pirate ship!” The information takes a moment to sink in. “Oh shit! It’s a pirate ship!” A walkway extends towards them and, without hesitation, Seto steps onto it. “Fuck! You’re a pirate!” Seto laughs at the teenager’s struggles to get away.

The men salute as the brunet passes by. “Welcome back, Captain!”  
“Oh hell! You’re the captain of a pirate ship! Let me go!” But no matter how Katsuya thrashes, he can’t get away.

The blond is out of steam once they reach the bridge, and he is forced to rest against Seto’s taller frame. He hates how much it must look like he’s a damsel in distress. But he gets some of his energy back when he sees his father’s face on the viewing screen.

“Not only did you attack us but you have my son?!” bellows the big man.  
“Oh?” Seto looks at the fiery blond with new eyes. “Well, I certainly know how to pick them, don’t I?” Katsuya scowls at him, just before his eyes bug out.  
“Mmph!” The blond struggles against the pirate captain when his lips are suddenly overtaken by another pair. The sounds of outrage from Governor Jounouchi are easy to discern. Seto laughs as he pulls away from the infuriated teen.  
“Consider your son as a bonus to the treasure we’ve already stolen from you, Governor!”

“Dad! You’ve gotta save me here! Let him have whatever treasure he’s talkin’ about!” The boy watches his father grit his teeth.  
“We’ll get you back, Katsuya!” The man slams his fist and the screen goes blank.  
“Dad?! Dad!!!”

“I think that was permission to keep our haul, boys,” Seto declares with another laugh. His crew joins in as the helm flies the ship off into deep space. “And you, boy, are going to be my dinner.” Katsuya kicks at the pirate captain, though it doesn’t do him any good when the guy’s wearing metal shin guards.  
“God! You some kind of cannibal?!” Then it hits him. Funny how things tend to take a few minutes to sink in sometimes.

Seto has ‘blue eyes’.  
Everyone on the ship, so far, has ‘blue eyes’.

“Aw snap! You’re Zaconian!”  
“Give the boy a prize.” Seto holds the teen’s chin with a firm grip and tilts his face up. “Since you figured out our race, then you know we feed on the energy produced from laughter and sex. I’m through laughing.”  
“Hey! No!” Katsuya tries to fight as Seto half-carries/half-drags him into the heart of the ship.

“This isn’t funny! Stop! Put me down! Oof! You didn’t have ta throw me, asshole!” Katsuya scrambles off the bed, but can’t get near the door with Seto standing in front of it. “I’m not gonna be your sex slave!” Seto smirks.  
“Of course not, you’re my meal ticket.”  
“You know what I mean! I’m human so it’s the same thing to me! Shit! Of all the people on that Starstation you had to grab me!”  
“I like blonds. They have a light and airy flavor.” Katsuya scowls and shakes his fist at his captor.  
“Are you trying to say something about blonds, buddy?”  
“I don’t know. Am I?” Seto smirk grows broader.

“That’s it! I’m kickin’ your ass!” Katsuya pounces with fists flying, but Seto is able to evade every strike. The man grabs his wrists then pins him against the cool metal of a wall. Artic blue stares into fiery honey-brown.  
“Mm, spicy,” comments Seto before kissing him for the second time.

“Stop that, ya perv!” the blond complains when he can breathe again. “Whoa!” He bounces across the bed until his shoulder hits the wall. “And stop throwing me!”  
“Then settle down and behave, or I’ll smack you with a slipper.”  
“I’m not a dog!” Katsuya climbs onto his knees where he promptly begins a wrestling match with the Zaconian.  
“I was referring to the proper method of disciplining a Tribble that crawls too close to the food storage,” he explains while pinning the human boy down with his weight. Katsuya proceeds to throw his knees at him.  
“I’m not a Tribble either!”  
“You could have fooled me with that mop of hair on your head.” The man slips a hand down to Katsuya’s pants and lifts the waistband to look inside. “You could use a trimming down there too.” The boy goes red.  
“I don’t need comments ‘bout my body hair from a perv like you!” the teen roars.

“Since you’ve had enough of my ‘comments’, we’ll just get to the main event.” And using only one hand, Seto is able to tear the designer clothing off of the blonde’s lean body.  
“Stop!” Honey-brown eyes watch as the expensive scraps are tossed onto a table along with his shoes, watch, and anything else he had been carrying. The table sinks into the floor and disappears under a panel, but the human teen doesn’t have time to wonder about that as he struggles against the superior strength of the Zaconian male. “Don’t do this! Lemme go!”

“Shh.” Seto lays his hand on Katsuya’s belly with the fingers spread out. “You’ll start enjoying yourself,” he claims as he lowers his hand to wrap around the boy’s cock, “Now.”

Katsuya is overcome by a hot rush spreading throughout his body like a stampeding tsunami on speed. Everything tingles and feels alive. His every nerve-ending is addicted all at once.

“AHHH!” His young body arches, his fingers and toes curl, and his shaft is very happy to be where it is as the spectacular sensations explode across his synopsis network as brilliant balls of fireworks.  
When he finally comes down off of that initial touch, he’s panting and covered in sweat. “Wh-what the hell was that?!”  
“That,” Seto begins to answer, while wearing the grin of a particularly smug Cheshire cat, “was the Touch of Zaconia.”  
“Whatever da fuck! Just do it again!” demands Katsuya. Seto purrs into the human’s ear.  
“I plan to.”

A long hot tongue laps over the teen’s chest with slow, broad strokes. He licks up the beads of salt, tasting the boy’s tanned flesh then teasing dusky nipples into hard peaks.  
Seto loves the husky moans; he enjoys the way Katsuya writhes under his simple ministrations. The human is sensitive for his race, and the Zaconian plans to savor every moment, every buck and squirm.

Trails of tremendous pleasure are left in the wake of wherever the man touches. Blissful rivers are flowing all over and through him, melting his brain and turning everything not his cock into jelly.

“Ah!” Two of Seto’s fingers, wet from some kind of lube, trace the tight ring of muscle that leads inside the blonde’s trembling body. He’s rewarded with another crying gasp when he pushes them pass the pink barrier.  
“Good,” purrs the pirate, eager to prepare the boy for proper plundering.  
“God dammit! Hurry up before I make you! I’m not a virgin, just do it!”

A grin stretches on the captain’s handsome face. “You’re my kind of meal.”

The captain spreads Katsuya’s long legs apart, lifts the boy’s hips, and slams his aching shaft into the welcoming embrace of the blonde’s body. He moans deeply, a purr rumbling in his chest.

Katsuya’s scream is elated. His hands dig into the mattress and he raises his body higher for Seto’s use. “Come on!” He cries out as Seto rams into him. “Yes! God! Fuck me!”  
“I’ll fuck you hard,” the Zaconian promises.

His thrusts drive Katsuya into the bed with every plunge. The human can’t believe how good it feels. He wants more and more. Tears sting his eyes from the overwhelming sensations, making him squeeze them shut. He’s always heard how Zaconians are good, but never imagined anything like this!

Seto watches the teenager’s face, enjoying the expression of such extreme bliss that he looks to be suffering. But he wants to look into the boy’s eyes. The only thing better than observing his meal’s face is staring straight into their soul.

The man stops slamming into Katsuya, tearing an anguish whine from him. Seto smirks and shifts so he can pull the blond upright, supporting him on his thighs so the teen can ride.

“Open your eyes. I want to watch.”

The lids slide back up. Katsuya’s eyes have deepened from the unique honey-brown to a striking gold. Seto feels himself pulled into them, unable to breathe or even speak. In all the planets he’s explored and the universes he’s traveled, never has he seen such gorgeous eyes.

Seto’s arm’s wrap tight around him, holding him close as he begins to thrust again. His embrace isn’t the same as earlier; it’s possessive and gentle yet unrelenting. Katsuya understands without words, that now, Seto will not let him go without a fight.

He’s not sure if he even wants to go anymore...

Further thoughts are soon torn from him. Blunt nails scratch down the Zaconian’s back. Fingers bruise the teen’s hips. Skin slaps skin, sweat drips down straining muscles. Their mouths and tongues fight and tangle and curl.

“Seto... Seto... I’m gonna...”  
“Do it. Cum for me, Katsuya.”

Their eyes remain locked as the blonde’s body tightens, his muscles clamp onto the man in a vice, and he screams as if dying, drowning in rapture.

Blue stares deep into dark gold, watching the clashes of ecstasy and desire whirling inside the depths of clear, unclouded eyes. Their gaze only breaks when Katsuya’s head drops onto Seto’s shoulder from his body going boneless. The pirate feels his own form follow suit shortly after, and he turns them sideways as gravity takes effect.

They collapse onto the bed in a sweaty, panting, cum-coated mess.

“Oh man,” Katsuya groans. “That was fuck-tastic.”  
“I’m not capable of less,” Seto boasts, making his new lover chuckle.  
“Modest, aren’t you?”  
“Modesty is a human concept,” the Zaconian counters while rolling onto his back and getting comfortable with his arms behind his head, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

He was nearing the edges of sleep when he hears his human companion speak in a soft voice.

“Why me...?”  
“I told you, I like blonds,” the man replies with his eyes still closed.  
“There was like, fifty-thousand other blonds there.”  
“It was your eyes,” he adds after several seconds.  
“Huh?”  
“I’ve never seen that shade.”  
“Oh...” Katsuya has to admit to himself that he feels flattered.

“Any other questions?” It’s silent for several moments, and Seto is about ready to assume there isn’t when his new lover pipes up again.  
“Yeah. What the heck is with that disappearing table?”  
“It goes to the incinerator. I can’t have any unwanted transmitters on my ship,” he explains. “Furthermore, you’ll be scanned for any other possible transmitters when we wake. Our shields jam most transponder signals, but I like to play it safe.” He snickers at the boy’s resulting grumbles.

“I wouldn’t be goin’ through this if it weren’t for you.”  
“It’s your own fault. I told you to go the other way.” Katsuya shifts so he can yell at him face-to-face, arms on either side of the brunet.  
“I tried but it was blocked off by a firewall!”  
“Oh yeah, oopsies. I forgot,” Seto says with a smirk that states the opposite.  
“You bastard! You knew I couldn’t go back! You’re just tryin’ ta scapegoat me!”  
“Got it in one. It’s funny that way.” With that he rolls onto his side, bringing the fiery human down with him. Katsuya jabs him in the chest even though it’s ineffective.

“Shit-head! I’ll eat your liver for that!”  
“I don’t have a liver. Now go to sleep or no pettings tomorrow.”  
“I’m not a Tribble!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
